1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vacuum insulation panel having an improved structure to improve insulativity and a refrigerator including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy is limited and global warming caused by carbon dioxide generated during the use of energy is one of the most critical problems with an energy crisis. As a result, energy regulations have been gradually strengthened in every country and an energy rating system for electric home appliances is a task to be settled by manufacturers. The energy rating system, which is provided to achieve the maximum efficiency using a small amount of energy, coincides with consumers' demand, such as high capacity and low power consumption. In particular, much research has been conducted into rendering refrigerators more efficient for the last several decades. Research for improvement in efficiency of a refrigeration cycle, a compressor, and heat exchanger has reached the limit. In recent years, therefore, research has been mainly conducted into heat loss and various attempts to improve energy efficiency by enhancing heat insulation performance of the refrigerator have been made.
A conventional insulation panel, such as polyurethane, has a thermal conductivity of about 20 mK/m·K. When this insulation panel is used, the thickness of the outer wall of the refrigerator is increased which reduces the storage capacity of the refrigerator. Consequently, it may be necessary to use a vacuum insulation panel exhibiting high heat insulation performance.
However, a heat bridge phenomenon (a phenomenon in which heat flows along the edge of the vacuum insulation panel) of the vacuum insulation panel conflicts with durability of the vacuum insulation panel. As a result, manufacturing an efficient vacuum insulation panel is limited.